With the increasing of data, a file system has been gradually developed into a distributed cluster file system. The distributed clustered file system may include a database, an interface machine, a scheduling machine and multiple destination nodes. The database may record and display file information, the interface machine may store to-be-issued mission data such as files, the scheduling machine may schedule and manage missions in the distributed cluster file system, and the destination nodes may store files.
One of important functions of the distributed cluster file system is to quickly transmit a file to a destination node.
When the distributed clustered file system is to transmit a file, the scheduling machine checks whether the database stores file information of the to-be-transmitted file. When determining that the database stores the file information of the to-be-transmitted file, the scheduling machine schedules file transmission between the interface machine and multiple destination nodes according to the file information of the to-be-transmitted the file.
In a conventional transmission procedure, multiple destination nodes request the interface machine for files. However, since there may be only one or a few interface machines, the load capacity of the interface machines is limited. When transmitting files to multiple destination nodes, the load of the interface machines is very heavy, and thus it is easy to become an input/output (I/O) bottleneck of disks. Accordingly, not only other programs running on the current machine but also the transmission of the distributed cluster file system will be influenced. Also, if the stability of the database maintaining the file information of the to-be-transmitted file is poor, when a host where the database is located fails, the scheduling machine will be unable to schedule file transmission, thereby making the entire system broken.